fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Knight Heart! Princess Pretty Cure
Knight Heart! Princess Pretty Cure (ナイトハート！ プリンセスプリキュア , Naitohāto! Purinsesu Purikyua) is KhimberlyKurosawa's unofficial twenty-fourth Izumi Todo's PreCure installment, the main motifs are fairytales, hopes, and knights. The series has been dubbed into English by the company Saban as Glitter Force Princess Knight 'followed by '''Glitter Force '(Smile PreCure) and '''Glitter Force Doki Doki (DokiDoki! PreCure), In Turkish, also known as Glitter Force Prenses Şövalyesi Plot Long time ago, in a far far away place called Serenity Kingdom where the knights are well-trained and reading fairytales, Suddenly, the evil emperor Dysend wants to have a kingdom on his own by using despair magic to destroy what he wants. Characters Pretty Cures Hanamaru Fujikawa '(藤川花丸) ('Fiona in Glitter Force dub)'-' the leader of the team, she's a funny and optimistic girl but she loves flowers and being friends with Ai-chan when she saw her two mascots after bump into her. Her alter ego is''' Cure Bloom''' (Glitter Blossom 'in th dub), represents the Princess of the Flourishing Flowers '''Ai Kinjo '(金城愛) ('''Daphne in Glitter Force dub)- she was born as a princess on Serenity Kingdom with her siblings but they moved in Kagayahime after her home was destroyed by Dysend, she's kind, strong, and heartful young lady because she's the one who saw Pafurun and Sorin with Hanamaru. Her alter ego is Cure Pyro '('Glitter Spark '''in the dub), represents the Princess of the Crimson Flames and the theme colors are Red, Orange, and Gold. It may represents the colors of her favorite story called '''The Happy Prince. Kimiko Yazawa '(矢澤きみこ) ('Kimberly in Glitter Force dub)- she's very autistic and cheerful to them, she moved here in Kagayahime from the Philippines, she loves to draw and seeing stars from the sky and she friends with Hanamaru and Ai. Her alter ego is Cure Stella '('Glitter Star '''in the dub) represents the Princess of the Twinkling Stars and the theme colors are Yellow, Blue, and Pink. It may represents the colors of her favorite story called '''Aladdin and the Magic Lamp. Mizuko Watanabe '(渡辺水子) ('Aria in Glitter Force dub)- a bubbly young lady who likes fishing with her grandfather and she loves bubbles, ocean, and fish. Her alter ego is Cure Sirene '('Glitter Ocean '''in the dub) represents the Princess of Crystal Clear Seas and the theme color is Blue, Turquoise, and Green. It may represents the colors of her favorite story called '''The Little Mermaid. Naomi Kinjo '(金城直美) ('Caliadne in Glitter Force dub) is Ai's younger sister when Emperor Dysend brainwashed to be his son's sister named Midnight, the princess of Darkness, in episode 22, she freed Dysend's despair magic, she become Cure Zephyr (Glitter Windy in the dub) represents the Princess of the Stormy Winds and the theme color is Light Blue, White, and Cyan. It may represents the colors of her favorite story is The Little Red Riding Hood. Mascots Pafurun '(パフルン) ('Puffie in Glitter Force dub) - a dog-like fairy that resembles to Pafu, the main mascot Sorin '(ソリン) ('Hirondel 'in Glitter Force dub)- he's the older brother of Pafurun Shadow Dysdark '''Emperor Dysend '(皇帝ダイセンド) ('Emperor Erebus '''in Glitter Force dub)- the main antagonist of the series, he's the powerful hungry emperor who've taken over Serenity Kingdom to becoming Shadow Dysdark. Items & Weapons '''Princess Miracle Perfume '(プリンセスミラクルパフューム) ('''Glitter Perfume '''in Glitter Force dub)- it is a main device that transforming into PreCures by inserting a Dress-Up Key. '''Dress-Up Key (ドレスアップキー) (Glitter Key 'in Glitter Force dub) is a main collectible items. It comes with Cures' respectively theme colors and stories. '''Sparkle Princess Swords '(スパークルプリンセスソード) ('Glitter Princess Rod '''in Glitter Force dub) are devices used by the Cures' to perform various attacks. '''Zephyr Bow '(ゼファーボウ) ('''Windy Bow in Glitter Force dub) is a weapon used by Cure Zephyr to perform Breezy Shoot. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series